User talk:Zeypher/Personal Comments/Archive 1
My first spill 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well this is my first spill. This has been very busy start for my first day as an admin: *I attempted to make a new background for this page *Created a project page: Chrono Wiki:Userboxes *Added some new templates for userboxes *Categories stubs from A-G... or was it until H. OH WELL *Attempted to categorize more images (but I eventually left the role to my partner) But yeah, I went from doubles digits (70-80 something) to now three digits. (350+). Now that's crazy! But yet I still got some more work to do. I'm still looking for some more help. I haven't noticed too many other active users than the one I've seen so far. But I hope to change it eventually. I was thinking of having a fight arena similar to that of Final Fantasy Wiki, but if I do as only Chrono Series it may not be as exciting. But if I use Square Characters that made be offensive to other wikias... so far I chose not to do it yet. But if I get enough vote for yes (poll below) then I may consider it. Well, tomororw I plan to finish or at least get a minority of the stubs categorizes and think of a new and better background idea. Polls Should Chrono Wiki have some type of Fight Arena similar to that from FFWiki? Yes No If we do have a Fight Arena here, should be it only Chrono series characters or what? Chrono Series Characters Only Square Enix Characters We shouldn't do this at all Just for laughs, and I'm curious... how well am I doing as an admin? Great Alright Could be better Horrible Comment Section :Insert Your Comments here regarding this section Working on Userboxes 12:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I am currently working on userboxes, but I'm not too sure what others would like to have. I'm just going to add the basic stuff, but I'm sure there will be more to come. In terms of characters, should it be their face sprite or character sprite? I mean I can do character sprites for CT, but it may be hard for CC characters. Also if we start including other Square games, face sprite seem to be the best option. Your opinions? Also how many actually use userboxes? Don't seem to much here. Maybe because there isn't much options now. But who likes userboxes, I know I do? Poll below of your opinions! Do you add and like userboxes? Yes No Sometimes Comment Section :Insert Your Comments here regarding this section Feels like I'm writing a book 20:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I've started a basic layout of how I want to work on my CT walkthrough. I'm really not sure how I far I'll get into it. I do this occasionally, I get really interesting in doing something. Once it gets to a point that it's too much for me. I'll stop. Then I jump to a different project. And then stop. Jump to a different project. Stop. And finally come to back to this, my original project. I'm not a very good writer, I know that. I have a tendency to spell words incorrectly with matching horrible grammar. But I have loads of ideas and I'm really creative. At least, I think I am. I've actually started to create my own original book called Eternal Remien actually based of a video game I hope to make one day. But I want to create a book, so I have the basic story ideas down. It's a combination of all my favorite RPGs put together. I was thinking of including it here as a subpage and have the users read it if someone is interested. I tried having my wife read it, and it's gone to about three chapters now but she's too lazy or unwilling to read it. Can't tell which... But nevertheless I gave up on that project about a month or two ago. I know I will get back into it eventually. I just haven't found my inspiration yet. On top of that, I make my own original music... music can be found on my myspace if you dare to listen. It's electronica, techno, ambient style music. I actually have three CDs out you can get from Amazon, Itunes or CDbaby. I made some decent money from that, but nothing worth mentioning. I'm rarely on myspace though, I'm commonly found on facebook. But majority of the time, I am found here, on Wikia. Whether it is my Chrono Wiki, my Big Bang Theory Wiki or Final Fantasy Wiki which I frequent, I can easily be found there. But I am going off topic again, now this walkthrough is my current recent project. How far I get it, it all depends on motivation, time, energy, and patiences. But I really think I can get far in this project. Time will tell tho. Polls Do you like my music? Love it! It's ok Don't like it, sorry Worst thing EVER Would you be interested in reading my book? Yes No See Other Links *My Chrono Trigger Walkthrough *My Myspace Page *The DJ List *CDbaby Comment Section :Insert Your Comments here regarding this section Setting up some new stuff 20:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Wiki has an its own official IRC chat page now. Now users can chat with other Chrono series fans about their favorite games, characters, etc. Please follow the rules and guidelines provided in its project page. On top of that, me and SilverCrono has establish an award system. It's still in progress, but the basics are there. Furthermore, I am still considering to include a Fight Arena for this wiki as well. Still no talk about of which characters will be included in the fights, but there will more word on it once I get more information. As for now, if you had any idea for improvement, let me know. I'm always open for ideas. Pages to check out *Our IRC Talk Page *Awards and Decorations Comment Section :Insert Your Comments here regarding this section Arena for the Ages 17:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, after a few days of creating our own unique looking arena, Chrono Wiki has it own fight arena where you can pick characters, enemies, music, personnel, magic, etc and pin them against one against and see who will be the victor. It's still rather new and really hoping for a big turn around for this wiki. So, please get out there and vote. If you don't like the current competitors, you can nominate your own fights in the nomination page. It's displayed all over the page, so you can miss it. Below I will probably direct it again. If you any suggestion for improvement, forward it up to the moderator of the project: SilverCrono aka Spekkio. Poll Your opinion of the Arena of the Ages? It's great! Alright Horrible See Other *Arena for the Ages *Nomination Page 1000+ Contribs In 20 Days 13:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can't believe it myself. But the first moment I visted this wiki, I knew this Wikia needed a lot of help. There was only one maybe two or three other active users on it. It has grown a little, but we still need more help and more active users. With the help of Eliskuya2 and SilverCrono I have made a lot of improvement and additions. We have establish a fight arena, Arena for the Ages in which user can vote on who they want to see and win as well as vote for their own fight they will like to see featured in the Nomination Page. It still rather new and not many have participated yet. But I hope to change that in due time. For the time being, I will only allow Chrono Series characters. But I'm sure in like anniversary like matches, we will have exception. Still too soon to tell... And with everything I've did, they are still more that need to be accomplished. But still 1000+ in 20 days! CRAP!! lol... Oh just to add... I do have a have outside this wiki or anyother wiki.. hehe! Poll 1000+ Contribs in 20 days? Oh, that's nothing! That's insane! You need to do get a LIFE! Presented My First Awards Out 10:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 10:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I've decided since it is such a small group of active particpate to give the awards out when it is "time" to present it. What that time means is basically whenever I feel like it. Until we get more active users, I will a more organize pattern of how I will present it. As suggested from another user, I won't be activated the star system yet till more partication follows. I wasn't able to present every award, because most of award wasn't fulfilled. Nevertheless, if you see or know the indivduals listed below, give a congruation for their efforts and thanks for making this wiki better. *Mega Sean 45 - Awarded the Chrono Wiki Distinguish Medal *SilverCrono - Awarded the Crono Medal *Eliskuya2 - Awarded the Frog Medal *Moocowisi - Awarded the Robo Medal *Xabryn - Awarded the Ayla Medal If you like to nominate someone for an award, let me know at my talk page. To see all the awards you can earn, view this project page. Comments :Insert Your Comments here regarding this section New Color Scheme 14:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Chrono Wiki has finally gotten a new color scheme that make it distinctive to other wikias out there! Right now it is rocking the black, gray, orange theme. With some red mixed inbetween there. I wanted to combine both CT and CC color themes into it, but I thought if I did that it will be "too" colorful. So I left it as the CT theme for now. If you want a more CC, place your vote below! I am also editing the color scheme for infobox template. Brown and orange for CT and skyblue and lighter blue for CC. RD I'm not really sure about, I'm thinking more crimson and black. So I might go with that. I haven't edited on them just yet but it is a working progress. So bare with me.. Poll What do you think of the color scheme for Chrono Wiki? It's awesome! I like it, but I perfer a Chrono Cross Scheme Doesn't matter to me Red Means GOOD, Green means BAD Edited 15:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think a lot of people get a little confused when they go into the wikia and see all these red links all over the page. It's not the typical wiki. Here red links are good, meaning they do link somewhere in the wiki or external links outside this wiki. Green on the other hand mean that the articles doesn't exist and those are the one that need to be added. To more precise, orange is a good internal link from within Chrono Wiki, Crimson or red is an external link outside Chrono Wiki. Also I'm not sure why wikia does this, but some links are case sensitive as well. For example, Chrono Cross vs. Chrono cross. I'm not sure why wikia doesn't automatically redirect it to the correct page. Nevertheless, you may need to add the redirect manuelly to achieve that effect. So remember Green is bad, while red here means good to go. I'm sure on monobooks, it still showing the default colors. If you perfer that, it will appear as Red being bad... If you like you can comment on that, and let me know what you think. I can always change it if it makes it easier for everyone. Zeypher 13:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I've changed to back to red now... it should look like this. Comments Below I use Monobook, it's the same for me :P Check out the wiki in Monobook, you'll be amazed. --Crono's Descendant 14:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually have tried it, but no offense I perfer with CSS styles. Monobook looks to generic, but then again the same concept its there in terms of editing and stuff. Zeypher 14:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Remien Wiki 14:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok this is going to be my LAST wiki I edit. I PROMISE! lol. This is actually a personal wiki that I've created and not simply joined. This showcases my personal Original Video Game concept, entitled noneother than Eternal Remien. (Pronounced: Remain) It is still in the working progress so no need to really venture out to it unless you want. Read more about it here: http://eternalremien.wikia.com/wiki/Eternal_Remien_Wiki:Asuria_News#Eternal_Remien_Wiki So what does it have to do with Chrono Wiki? Really nothing, except for the fact, if it take a while for me to reply or I'm confused in our discussion it is because I was working on this wiki. Since I'm the only one who can really edit anything (because no one can read my mind) I'll be found in there. You can still leave me message, I see the pop up when that happens. Don't worry, I will still contrib here as well as my other wikis, but at the moment my main focus is Eternal Remien, my baby. LOL. Comments Long Time No See 08:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while since I made a personal comment here as well as in Final Fantasy Wiki even. But nevertheless some new changes were made to the wiki if you haven't already noticed. Chrono Wiki was granted a namespace for Crimson Echoes which is fanbase game which was later given a C&D letter from Square Enix that basically bridges the gap between Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross. This is next best thing to (until Square releases another Chrono game, if ever) connecting the two games. KenoSarawa is the moderator for the Crimson Echoes project (sort of speak) so any question should be refer to him. If unavailiable, I'm sure I can help to. I would love to contrib more into Crimson Echoes but due to my busy schedule of college, work and my own personal game, Eternal Remien it has taking a back seat. There's still more that could be done to improve the wiki and add into the Chrono universe. Just visit Project Chrono Wiki page to learn on what you can do to help with. *Crimson Echoes:About Comments Candidates for Deletion 18:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright I've finally cleared all of the candidates for deletion and it has sadly lowered our article counts. On the bright side, it has made the wiki more organized because we are combining similar bosses together into one article. For example, Spekkio and Lavos. Instead of having separate articles for each part, it's all in one. I've always deleted all of the duplicate images that a user before has been moderating. Now note, if you find an article that must be look into deletion, add in the template so that we can help the wiki stay as accuracy are possible. Thanks to those who've been keeping up with the daily maintenance of the wiki. Now let's help boost this wiki back to the article count it used to be. I'm sure there are still so many projects are there, Chrono Cross still needs help, Crimson Echoes need MAJOR help and the soundtracks. I know people are working on them, but I'm sure they don't mind the help. Just ask and see what you can do to help. That's all for me, now! Also if you haven't already please vote on the current issue of adding Achievements into Chrono Wiki: Forum:Achievement Leaderboards. ;Other Links :Chrono Wiki:Things To Do